Dancing with the Stars 39
This season consisted of 14 new celebrities vying for the mirrorball. Contestants Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 30, '''from judges '''Julianne Hough, Mandy Moore, '''and Maksim Chmerkovskiy.' : indicates the couple (or couples) eliminated that week. : indicates the couple that was in the bottom two that week but not eliminated : indicates the winning couple : indicates the runner-up couple : indicates the third-place couple :''Red text ''the couple(s) with the lowest score for that week :'Green''' text the couple(s) with the highest score for that week :"—" indicates the couple(s) did not dance that week Averages OUT OF 30.0 'Weekly scores' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Julianne Hough, Mandy Moore, Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 'Week 1: First Dances' The couples danced the cha-cha-cha, jive, quickstep, or paso doble. Opening Number: 'Higher Love ' Running order 'Week 2: Unplugged Night' The couples danced to songs unplugged (acoustic versions). Contemporary, Foxtrot, Viennese Waltz, Rumba, Tango is introduced. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Anthony & Cheryl *Chmerkovskiy: Anthony & Cheryl *Moore: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Anthony & Cheryl 'Week 3' The couples danced to unlearned routines. Charleston, Jazz, Salsa, and Waltz is introduced. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Klay & Brittany *Chmerkovskiy: Jacob & Lindsay *Moore: Jacob & Lindsay 'Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night' The couples danced to unlearned routines to the most memorable year of their lives. Samba is introduced. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Jeannie & Brandon *Chmerkovskiy: Jeannie & Brandon *Moore: Did not vote; but would have voted to save Jeannie & Brandon 'Week 5: America's Switch Up' The couples danced an unlearned routine with a new partner voted by America. Argentine Tango is introduced. Hip Hop is introduced as a main dance style as well. There will be no elimination this week. Running order 'Week 6' The couples danced to an unlearned routine. Ballet is introduced as a main dance style. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Jacob & Lindsay *Chmerkovskiy: Catriona & Pasha *Moore: Catriona & Pasha 'Week 7: Halloween Night' The couples danced to an unlearned routine inspired by the theme of Halloween. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Jeannie & Brandon *Chmerkovskiy: Jeannie & Brandon *Moore: Did not vote; but would have voted to save Johnny & Jenna 'Week 8: Showstoppers Night' The couples danced to an unlearned routine inspired by a Showstopping Musical. Peta injured herself during dress rehearsals. Witney was called in to fill in for her as she recovers for the next two weeks. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Jeannie & Brandon *Chmerkovskiy: Jeannie & Brandon *Moore: Did not vote; but would have voted to save Jeannie & Brandon 'Week 9' The couples danced to unlearned routines and took part in this season's Team Dances. Witney continued to fill in for Peta this week. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Catriona & Pasha *Chmerkovskiy: Chanel & Alan *Moore: Catriona & Pasha 'Week 10' The couples danced to an unlearned routine and a dance-a-thon for additional points. Peta Murgatroyd returns back to Willie after a 2 week injury hiatus Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Willie & Peta *Chmerkovskiy: Willie & Peta *Moore: Did not vote; but would have voted to save Willie & Peta 'Week 11' The couples danced to an unlearned routine. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Catriona & Pasha *Chmerkovskiy: Jeannie & Brandon *Moore: Jeannie & Brandon 'Week 12: Semi-Finals' The couples danced to an unlearned routine and a trio dance with a pro partner. Running order Judges' vote to save *Hough: Zain & Keo *Chmerkovskiy: Zain & Keo *Moore: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Zain & Keo 'Week 13: Finals' The couples danced to a redemption routine from earlier in the season and freestyle. Running order Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, Jive, Quickstep or Paso Doble *Week 2: One unlearned dance (Unplugged Night) *Week 3: One unlearned dance *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year Night) *Week 5: One unlearned dance (America's Switch Up) *Week 6: One unlearned dance *Week 7: One unlearned style (Halloween Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance (Showstoppers Night) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & Team Dance *Week 10: One unlearned dance & Dance-a-thon Relay *Week 11: One unlearned dance *Week 12: Two unlearned dances (Semi-finals) *Week 13: Redemption dance & freestyle